


Feel the Rain

by unknowableroom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Marauders' Era, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-22
Updated: 2007-08-22
Packaged: 2019-01-19 21:08:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12418185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknowableroom_archivist/pseuds/unknowableroom_archivist
Summary: One-shot“You can choose to feel the rain or you can just get wet.”� She raised her chin slightly and challenged him. “So what do you choose? Are you going to feel the rain, James, or just get wet?”�





	Feel the Rain

**Author's Note:**

> Note from ChristyCorr, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Unknowable Room](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Unknowable_Room), a Harry Potter archive active from 2005-2016. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after May 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Unknowable Room collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/unknowableroom).

**Feel the Rain**

It was one of those nights. The nights that terrified some, but to her it was magical. Lightning bolts danced in the sky, illuminating the pitch-black darkness for a blink of an eye. The darkness was constantly being penetrated by many bolts at a time, making the landscape visible. Tonight was one of those nights when the lightning was the star of the show, where there was no thunder, and rain came in short, power packed intervals.

The girl's face was pressed against the window, her green eyes trying not to blink as to miss a single moment. Her breath fogged up the window, obscuring her view. She quickly wiped it away with her palm, and continued to stare out the window in the Head's Common Room. She couldn't sleep, not knowing that there was a storm out there brewing like this one. She had to experience it. The girl quickly tiptoed into her room and threw her robes over her gold nightgown, a cloak over that, and shoved her swishy, willow wand in a deep pocket. She slipped on a pair of shoes and headed out the door.

She was breaking school rules, but for a storm like this, it was worth it. She shut the door behind her, trying not to wake up the sleeping Head Boy. If he knew that she, Lily Evans, was breaking school rules purposely.... well... she'd never live it down. So slyly, she walked through the empty corridors of Hogwarts. She spotted a window, and scurried over to it. Peering out of the window she could see a big, bright bolt of lightning. She could see the actual bolt, the bright, white zigzag that left her seeing remnants, even after it had disappeared. She pressed her hand against the cool glass window, trying to reach out and touch the night sky. She needed to be out there with the storm, out where even the storms of life were pressed down and forgotten. Out where the storm was invincible. She needed to be out there, feeling the magic of the moment. Not the magic that she studied everyday in school, but just moments of life that brought a smile and awe to her. She needed to be out there.

She heard a crash and jumped. That wasn't the crack of lightning or even the crash of thunder that had yet to show its face. It was the crash of someone running into a suit of armor, and sent it to the floor. ‘ _Who would be up at this hour?’_ she thought to herself _‘besides me.’_ She put her forehead against the window and groaned. It would be the caretaker. Why the caretaker felt as though he had to be cleaning the school at this hour was beyond her. Maybe he was trying to get overtime pay. She could hear footsteps creeping closer, another brilliant bolt of lightning. Robes dragged across the floor. Knees cracked as the footsteps came closer. _‘This is it,’_ she closed her eyes like she did when she was a little girl. She clung to the if-I-don't-see-you,-than-you-can't-see-me mentality for a few moments.

Then, the long awaited clap of thunder. It seemed to shake the castle. Had it not been for the ground-shaking thunder, someone would have heard her gasp as a hand came over her mouth, pulled her back into a warm body, and something silvery was thrown over her. She watched in amazement as the caretaker walked right by her as if she wasn't there at all. In the joyful moment of knowing that she didn't get caught, she forgot the fact that she had no idea who was behind her. She felt as the person took a step back, away from her, leaving her cold.

"Don't say anything," a male voice said, as he took his hand off of her mouth.

She pivoted on her toes to face the man who had saved her from spending the next two weeks scrubbing the trophy room. In the darkness she could only see the outline of his face. It was familiar, but too dark to know exactly who it was. She slipped her freckled hand into her pocket, searching around until she found her wand. She took out the wand, and softly said, ‘ _Lumos_.’ The light from the wand was enough to see who had saved her. She groaned inwardly. The very person that she had hoped would not know about her night wanderings: James Potter.

The seventeen-year-old boy, with black-as-night hair that could never sit flat, was grinning from ear-to-ear. In the past month that they had been at school, and several months dipped into the last year, in what had seemed like an impossible feat, James Potter had managed to deflate his ego that had caused her loathe him for the first six-and-a-half years that they had known each other. This year, James Potter was someone that she could rely on, no matter what. Even saving her from weeks worth of detentions.

He had said nothing to her since his first comment; he merely looked at Lily with a mischievous grin. She looked back into his eyes, and finally threw her hands up in the air.

"You caught me," she whispered, "breaking school rules, roaming the school, nearly getting caught.”

"And since I did save you from an ugly confrontation..." he said in a voice as small as hers, "will you tell me what you were doing?"

"I'll do you one better," she paused and took his right hand in her left, "I'll show you."

Lily Evans grinned at James Potter before pulling him toward the staircase. She ran down the staircase as she always did. She avoided the trick stair and wound her way around the school until she found herself at the castle doors. James came to an abrupt halt and dropped her hand.

“ _Alohomora,_ ” she murmured with her wand pointed at the lock.

“What are you doing?” he hissed at her.

She leaned her back against the door as she grabbed the doorknob.

“Going outside.”

With a quick grin and a twinkle in her eyes, she turned the knob and pushed open the door a few inches. She met his eyes, “coming?” she said cheekily.

“Are you crazy, Evans?” he looked at the weather beyond the door, “it’s storming outside.”

“Scared, Potter?” she said, raising an eyebrow.

He shook his head, took off the silvery Invisibility Cloak, and followed her lead out of the castle, into the black night. Lily walked farther away from the castle and took a breath of the fresh air. She looked up at the sky and saw the lightning illuminating the sky, over and over again. She could see gray clouds that would soon burst into a million rain drops. They watched the light show in silence. Awe filled Lily. This was magic, pure magic. Not the kind of magic that you waved a wand and sparks came out. The kind that struck you for a loss of breath. That seemed impossible, imaginable. It was something that people just accepted as usual, but was nothing short of amazing.

In the time that it took to take a breath, it started to rain. Big, heavy raindrops fell from the sky. It slapped the ground, and ran down the side of the hill. She smiled.

“Maybe we should go inside…” James said.

“No,” she said slowly, “this is living.” She spread her arms out and opened her hands. She spun around in circles, threw her head back, and laughed.

Her laughter was contagious, and he joined in and exclaimed, “You are mad, Lily Evans!”

The rain fell on either side of them, soaking their robes. Lily had stopped spinning, but still held her hands out, loving every moment of the rain.

“We’re soaked,” he said, shaking his head to get some of the water out.

Lily walked over to him. “Some people,” she said, “feel the rain. Some just get wet.” She paused and looked deeply into his eyes, “Some people choose to live life. They choose laughter and love. And others… others choose to merely exist, to let the conditions of life bring them down instead of raising them up.” She spun around again, hands high in the air, looked at the sky, then spread out her arms wide to emphasize her point. “This, right here, right now is a time where we can choose what we want to feel.” She returned her gaze to his hazel eyes, “You can choose to feel the rain or you can just get wet.” She raised her chin slightly and challenged him. “So what do you choose? Are you going to feel the rain, James, or just get wet?”

He looked thoughtfully at her and smiled. He leaned close to her face and whispered, “We’re going to feel the rain.” He flicked his eleven inch mahogany wand, and said, “ _Accio_ broom!”

Lily looked at him strangely. He held out his hand, and his broom whizzed into it. James jumped on to his broom.

“Coming?” he asked with a raised eyebrow, mimicking the words she had said earlier.

“Are you crazy, Potter?” she smiled.

“Nah,” he said, helping her on the back of his broom, “I’m just feeling the rain.”

**(-*-The End-*-)**

**Author's Note:** The quote "Some people feel the rain, and other's just get wet" is from a valedictorian speech. The girl and her boyfriend were recently killed in a car crash. 

So in rememberance of them, choose life at every chance. No matter what the storm or rain in your life is, know that it makes you stronger. Don't let your rain bring you down. Because life is short, they proved that, don't miss a moment.


End file.
